1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trim components and particularly to fasteners for attaching a trim panel to a support member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fasteners for attaching trim panels to support members are commonly used in the automotive industry. The fastener attaches the trim panel, such as an attractive or decorative plastic panel, to a support member, such as the frame of a passenger seat, door, or another section of the vehicle body. The trim panel may cover a section of the vehicle body and the mechanical parts disposed along the vehicle body. In one example, the trim panel is attached to the frame of a passenger seat to cover the electric motor driving the seat recliner. Oftentimes, the trim panel and fastener are removed for servicing the support member or parts covered by the trim panel. For example, the trim panel and fastener are removed from the passenger seat to service the electric motor covered by the trim panel.
The fasteners may include a variety of different designs. Many fasteners include a two-piece design, such as a pin and grommet, or a plastic pin with a spring steel “A-clip,” such as those manufactured by Johnson Controls. Other fasteners are formed integral with the trim panel. The integral fastener may include a base, a cantilevered arm extending transversely from the base, and a catch extending from the cantilevered arm. The cantilevered arm is inserted into an aperture of the support member and the support member is secured along the cantilevered arm between the catch and the base. The integral fastener performs about equal to the A-clip fastener and requires about the same amount of force to insert and remove. The integral fastener also provides cost savings on material, installation equipment, and installation labor, compared to the two-piece fasteners.
Unfortunately, existing integral fasteners are damaged during servicing. The integral fastener including the cantilevered arm fails upon removal from the support member. The cantilevered arm of the fastener typically experiences irreversible damage, such as a crack or permanent bend in the horizontal direction, adjacent the catch. Therefore, a new trim panel and integral fastener must be used every time the integral fastener is removed from the support member.